Promise Me This
by safetayy
Summary: Mantis performs surgery on himself to remove a parasite that will potentially kill him, Viper stitches him up. (One-shot) *can be Mantis/Viper but it's up to you :)


**_((Hi! This will be the first fic I post on the internet. It's actually the second one I wrote and I'm still not sure about my writing. Constructive criticism is appreciated!! Please review, thanks!!!))_**

_'I have to do it now, it can't wait, I have to do it now-'_

There was a parasite in him. The symptoms were there, he hadn't notice them. How could he? The host would never have been aware of its occupant, ever. Even though he still had a conscience, it was only a matter of time before it started eating at his brain.

And he wasn't taking any chances.

Mantis rushed towards the barracks and into his room. Drawers were yanked open, emptied of its tools needed for his medical procedure. A second person would be advised when performing such an operation.

_'There's no time! Just do it now! Do it!'_

He laid on his back, surrounded by instruments one would assume only meant for torture.

SHRKK

The scalpel pierced through his abdomen, causing a squirt of greenish-yellow fluid to come out as he slowly cuts his way further down, making a vertical line big enough to fit one of his pincers in, so he could rip it out.

"HHH-"

Cries of restrained pain and curses echoed through the palace, drawing the attention of a nearby master.

There was panic, on both halves. Viper had burst in the middle of Mantis performing surgery on himself while Mantis fails to find the parasite. He might be too late, but she's just in time.

"Oh my gods, Mantis?!! What are you doing?! You should've called me!!"

"Vi- ARGHHH.. HHV- H-hElp me!! I need you to fiNJ- AAAFFHHKK-" he wailed.

"Find???"

"WORM! WORM! FIND THE WORM"

"Okay, okay, hang on-"

Viper searched his gaping gut, desperately wanting to get this over with so she could stitch him up and end his suffering. This was not how she imagined her evening.

"OH-" he yelped. "OHHH MY GODS I CAN FEEL IT-" He gasps for air upon the realisation, "IT'S- IT'S MAKING ITS WAY UP- OH GODS IT'S GOING TO THE-"

"I got it- I got it!"

She firmly held the invader between the tweezers in her tail, pulling it out.

"Careful Vip- cR-careful! Be careful when you take it o-oOuthh-" he trailed off trying to withstand an uncomfortable sensation from his bowels.

A thin length of slime stretched out, squirming as it was cautiously being removed from its host. The parasite's struggle scrambled his insides. The rest of its body squiggled into his stomach for escape. He held his breath and grasped onto the mat with his pincers, stiffening, to avoid further irritation.

Viper dropped it into a tray and lit a fire, killing it instantly.

She took the smallest needle she could hold from Mantis's suturing kit, and finally sew him back together. This would be a first for she had only practiced on cloth before - with his guidance. Guess that eventually paid off.

Mantis laid still. His breathing; hard and shaky for the loss of hemolymph had caused him short on oxygen. The recovery was the least of his problems though, now with Viper to suture him. She's always taken care of him.

"Thanks for coming, by the way, I couldn't have done this without you," Mantis said. His voice rough, just above a whisper. "I'm really glad you came."

"Why didn't you go to the infirmary? You just had to do a C-section on yourself??"

"First of all; they don't have bug sized equipment there, and secondly; C-section's are for female vertebrae only. I wouldn't know how to do that anyways.."

"Mhmm.." Viper only nodded.

"And besides, it's not a very common practice.. sometimes being frowned upon by most folk."

"You should've gotten help."

"I know, but I didn't have time."

Viper hesitated a response, she paused to look at her work. It was messy. They can be cleaned up once they're done. She took a moment to continue before glancing over him with a smirk and whispered;

"..you really scared me."

Mantis fell quiet. What can he say? He didn't mean to, he didn't even know she was going to be there.

"Please don't do that again."

'Okay' was all he said.

**_((hhh okay so this is based on that scene in Prometheus, if you guys didn't catch on, and also based on the fact that Horsehair Worms are a parasite that do this to poor unsuspecting bugs))_**

**I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Prometheus, this is all for fun :)**


End file.
